


Guardian of the Wills

by primeideal



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Epistolary, Extra Treat, Gen, M/M, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Cassian and K-2 left an intangible legacy behind. They also left a literal one.





	Guardian of the Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

> Inspired by a lateral thinking puzzle I ran across once.

To: Solira Leja, Brantill Settlement, Fest; I93-R, chief financial officer of the Silicon Union for Liberation, Ull Nori, Kessel

From: Mon Mothma, Alliance to Restore the Republic, location classified

Subject: Financial information

Dear I93-R and Ms. Leja,

I recognize that this notification may come as a surprise, and that it may seem like a sort of long-distance fraud. Be assured that, although my position and that of my associates is at times tenous, I am not making any kind of request of you, nor do you need to provide any resources in order to receive credits. Any personal information, such as an account to where I can deposit funds, should be considered strictly voluntary.

I also recognize that it is impossible to explain the details of this situation without referencing the actions of the Alliance, an organization which many consider to be criminal and/or terrorist in nature. I have no intention of defending my political views with you, and will understand if you do not wish to pursue contact.

The reason I am writing to you concerns Cassian Andor, a first cousin once removed of Ms. Leja, and K-2SO, a longtime admirer of the SUL's practices. Both were selfless intelligence operatives of the Alliance, and both have been confirmed killed in action in a recent operation.

They were also deeply committed to each other. While I do not have formal documentation of their relationship, and I expect it would have been under aliases even if they had been registered, I have no doubt that each was the most significant person in each other's life. (I don't know the exact details of the biological/robotic relationship, but frankly, it's none of my business.)

Captain Andor often displayed a fatalistic streak, and I suspect that he did not expect to survive long in his chosen career. In any event, neither I nor any of his commanding officers have knowledge that he left a formal will, and under Clause 7.II of Republic Bill T4 on Kinship and Finance (somehow the Empire hasn't bothered to overturn that one), his assets would default to Ms. Leja, as his nearest surviving relative. Most of those are very small deposits stored under various aliases for the purposes of establishing authenticity.

K-2SO, however, left a short but verifiable decrypted document that listed his financial accounts, including a surprising number of credits earned by diverting pre-sentient Imperial banking algorithms. The document clearly stated that in the event of his death, all of his assets should go to Andor, or if Andor was already deceased, the SUL.

This presents some difficulty; namely, I am not aware of which of them died first. Due to the scale of the Empire's militarization, anyone who knew the answer is almost certainly dead themselves. Several judges have interpreted the similar Bill H65 to mean that, absent any other information, the older individual should be assumed to have died first. In this case, that would be Captain Andor. However, I do not believe Bill H65 was designed with droids in mind--K-2SO cannot be compared to a human born at the same time, who would have had much less maturity and much less place in a war, in terms of comparative life expectancy.

Therefore, I am exercising my authority as an interim governor-in-exile to pool their assets and distribute them evenly between you. I strongly believe that, if Andor had known he would die first, he would have wanted K-2 to inherit anything substantial, as K-2 clearly did for him. I also believe it is important to honor K-2's wishes about his secondary beneficiary, and to defer to established precedent as regards Andor's non-K-2 next-of-kin. Though Andor was reticent to discuss his personal life in great detail, his sacrifice for the Alliance should not diminish the fact that he was a human with a human family and a past.

Again, neither I nor the Alliance need anything from you to deposit this money, unless you have an alternate account to suggest. If you have any questions, please respond to this secure address. If it has been deactivated, contact Senator Tynnra Pamlo of Taris; her staff should be able to assist you.

Best wishes,  
Mon Mothma

**Author's Note:**

> Two days later:  
Davits: Mon we're gonna need you to do the same thing for Bail Organa  
Mon: oh  
Davits: and his entire planet of Alderaan  
Mon: what

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Guardian of the Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977432) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)
  * [[podfic] Guardian of the Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024223) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [Guardian of the Wills [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034225) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)


End file.
